Concussed
by Walelu
Summary: Yellow is small, so games like Steal the Bacon are a tad dangerous for her.


A/N: Hi there! Got this idea when I got a concussion playing a game, and my younger friend was panicking and I was completely calm (in shock maybe, but totally calm).

* * *

When you work with baby pokemon, and even little kids, its important to stay calm and not panic when one gets hurt. Mostly because you're the one they're looking to in how to respond to the situation. When you're playing a game with friends though, thats not usually in the forefront of your mind.

Unless you're Yellow.

It was an odd game, race to the flag, whichever team gets it first wins. Each player on the team had a number, when a number was called, you run like crazy to the flag. Yellow was number three. Looking back, she should have known she would be the one to get hurt, she just wasn't built to play this game safely.

She was running, she didn't even realize Silver was going in the same direction quick enough to be unable to divert. He rammed into her. She flipped sideways. The first thing she though was the person that hit her would probably fall on her, she held her arm and leg up to protect herself.

The world seemed to be going in slow motion.

When had her eyes closed?

She opened them and winced. Everything was too bright.

"Yellow?" She looked up. Red stood over her. When had he gotten there?

Her arm and leg were still in a protective position. She let them fall to the ground. She lay on her back, and closed her eyes.

"Give me a monent." The breath was knocked out of her. She took a staggered breath in, she must've been out of air since she'd been hit, "I need a moment." It was said along with an exhale, words simply breathed out.

She couldn't just lay there, she was going to hold up the game. Forcing her eyes open, she sat up. Holy Snorlax poop, she was so dizzy. The world spun. But her urgency to not hold things up got the best of her, "I, can I have some help?" She still hadn't gotten her breath back.

Somewhere in the background of her mind, she registered Silver, overly appologetic and a bit panicked looking. That wasn't her problem though, she needed to get out of the way. Red was holding out a hand, looking a bit worried.

How long had he been standing there...?

She took it, using his help a little more than he must've expected. He still supported her weight, and she let go once she was on her feet.

Now that was one reverse world of a task! She thought she was dizzy before, that had nothing on this... she turned, and focused on the first person she saw.

Gold.

He was on her team.

Everything else spun, and she had no idea how she did it, but she focused on Gold. She ran towards him, then she ran passed him.

She should probably stop running now. She turned around to watch the rest of the game, and suddenly she was sitting on the ground.

Yellow didn't remember if she sat or fell.

Why was Gold in front of her, she was tired, she just wanted to close her eyes and listen to the game.

"Are you okay?" Gold was asking her a question.

.

.

.

Was she okay?

She wasn't going to lie to herself, she probably had a concussion, but it probably wasn't that bad. "I'm okay," oh and she was out of breath still, "just tired," definetly out of breath, "and dizzy." Gold nodded.

They were in the forest surrounding Green's gym, "uh huh," Gold obviously realized she wasn't telling him everything, "let's go back to the gym."

Yellow processed that. Going back to the gym seemed like a great idea. But it meant she had to stand up. She closed her eyes. "In a minute." After another minute, she was almost dead to the world. With her eyes closed, she wasn't nearly as dizzy.

But she was nauseous.

When had the nausea started...? She couldn't remember.

Gold was getting antsy. Nagging her to get up so they could go to the gym. Something about water. Then something else about air conditioning. She couldn't bring herself to care. But she did care about his voice. She just wanted to listen to the game. It sounded far away. Gold was up close, too loud. If she went with him, the nagging would stop.

"Fine." She needed help up again. Once she was on her feet, the nausea was worse. She was so dizzy, and good arceus, why did she feel so light? She felt like she was floating, swiming over clouds.

That wasn't good. She definetly had a concussion. Gold was practically leading her back to the gym. She knew the way by heart, she could close her eyes while walking back...

They reached the gym, and she didn't bother with the couch, plopping to the ground next to it. Gold went to get her a cup of water.

Great jumping snorlaxes, she felt so light, so nauseous, so flipping dizzy! A plastic cup of cold water was pushed into her hands. She let out a soft 'thanks.' Gold didn't answer.

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital?"

"On what?" She asked a little to dryly. Why was she so tired...? She took another breath, "your skateboard?" Oooo did she just say that? Maybe the concussion was messing with her filters...

"Point taken..."

And so, after weighing his options, Gold ended up being a babysitter for a girl a year older than him. Green would know what to do, but he was still out on the feild. Gold decided to keep Yellow awake and wait. No matter how much she told him that the no falling asleep thing was a myth.


End file.
